Recently, as a car distribution rate increases rapidly, a safety-related issue becomes increasingly more important. A system for preventing a traffic accident is being researched and developed. Particularly, proposed has been technology associated with a quick braking warning service, a forward collision warning service, and an emergency vehicle priority signal control service which are provided by using vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication based on wireless access in vehicular environments (WAVE).
Vehicle-to-everything (V2X) technology has been proposed as technology for automatically controlling a vehicle and supporting safe driving, in addition to vehicle automatically recognizing a vehicle-driving environment and providing the recognized vehicle-driving environment to a driver.
A V2X service allows a safety warning and traffic information to be shared and thus has a better effect of preventing an accident or a traffic jam than a related art communication system for vehicles. Therefore, in order to optimize the V2X service to a traffic system, an environment for obtaining a high-reliability result should be provided by simulating the V2X service in various environments. Vector CANoe, Vector CANape, etc. of the related art relate to simulation relevant to vehicles, but have a limitation in performing communication by connecting a plurality of terminals and cannot perform synchronization of a whole system.